THE WORLD CONFERENCE - 'S MAGNIFICENT JOURNEY TO AMERICA?
by hetaliaxsouleater
Summary: Reader x Hetalia. yes, that means everyone xD. You are a new Country, recently discovered. interacting with other countries might be a little hard, but it sure is interesting. P


Some people say earth is pretty small, and I guess it is, but there are still many places here that have not been discovered yet, and _ was one of them. You know all those stories? Of people by the ocean just going missing, not even there bodys were found? People assumed that they might have been eaten by a giant fish or simply made up, but that's not exactly correct.  
This, is the island of _. A place, where many people that have been washed up here, call home, and has been untouched by the rest of the world. No one except for the people here know of this place, and they had thought they could live in peace for many years.  
Turns out, you were wrong.  
On a stormy day, a british ship had gone in the wrong direction, and had stumbled into your shores.

And that, my friend, is how you ended up here.

THE WORLD CONFERENCE - _'S MAGNIFICENT JOURNEY TO AMERICA?!

You peek into the very loud conference room, seeing many country's argue about things you couldn't make out.

"Um hello?" you say quietly, nervous, as you've never really interacted with other countries before.

They didn't hear you, and continued making loud noises that oddly sounded like whales to you.

"Hello? " you said again. They still couldn't hear you.

You were getting a little agitated that none of them were listening.

"HELLOOOOOOO?!" You yelled at them, and they quickly quieted to stare at you.

"Oooooh _! Right this way we have a seat for you! " Said a boy with brown hair and amber eyes, appearing next to you, and he guided you over to the long table where all the other country's were seated at. _italy, _you thought,_ his name is italy._

You followed him over to a seat in between a boy with blond hair, glasses, and blue eyes, and another boy with blond hair and green eyes, who had ridicously bushy eyebrows. _America and Britain,_ you remembered.

Britain smiled warmly at you, and sipped his tea. America was busy shoveling hamburgers into his mouth, but seeing you he immediately dropped it and tried to swallow as quick as he could to say something.

"Pig" Britian said under his breathe. You turned back to Italy, but he was already long gone, seated by a young man with lond hair and blue eyes, and a shorter boy with black hair and brown eyes._ Germany and Japan._

You got nervous, you were awefully shy around boys. America smiled at you.

"Hey, you should sit in my lap!" He said, and you quickly turned a bright shade of red. Britain scowled at him but you didn't notice.

"Wh-why?" you stutter.

" Come on! Itd be cute!" He winked at you. You were still bright red, and not seated.

By now all the other countrys continued on with their conversations.

Britain rolled his eyes at America, quietly sipping his tea.

"U-uh" you said, un sure of what to do, or how to react.

Quietly watching from beside Britain, France glared at America.  
America grabbed your arm, pulling you to sit in his lap. You turn red.

"NNNNG!" America grunts, as France LEAPS OVER THE TABLE AND CRASHES INTO AMERICA'S LAP, and his bottom rams into america's crotch.

"NNNG!" America grunts, as France's bottom rams into America's crotch, AFTER HE LEPT OVER THE TABLE AND FORCED HIMSELF INTO AMERICA'S LAP.

Britian nearly chokes on his tea.

-DUDE! W-WHAT THE HECK!" America shouts/groans, as his groin is now in pain.

"I wanted to sit in your lap!" says France, staring at you.

You're eyes were a bit wide, and you're not sure wether to laugh or not.

"YOU'RE TOO BIG TO SIT IN MY LAP!"

Britain erupts into laughter.

France and America begin to argue, and you sit in your seat next to Britain.

Britain smiles at you, "hello _. Sorry about that, it's a bit wild around here."

"Oh, its o-okay.." you try to smile, but you fail and the face you make makes you look like you're constipated. Britain knows you were trying and he laughs softly.

This time you smile for real, and he smiles back, and you're face turns a slight pink.  
France notices this.

"OOOOOOH BRITIAIN!~" France calls, and Britain's face contorts from friendly, to irritated.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" He looks over, to France making 'sexy' poses at him in America's lap. America looks absolutely horrified.  
France sticks his bottom out at Britain and looks at him over his shoulder, making a kissy face,  
_OH GOOD LORD WHY, JUST WHY ME?!_ Britain thinks to himself.

"Arent I so sexy Britain?! You cant resist me Oh no! Arent you jealous im doing this in another mans lap?!"

Britain wishes he could unsee everything. He looks away.

_ just stares with an odd look on her face.

France doesn't like that Britain wasn't paying attention to him.

"NNNNGNGNGNGNGNGNG!" Britain grunts very loudly, as France leaps into his lap, only this time, it hurts a lot more because Britain is smaller than America.

You wonder why you ever agreed to come here in the first place.

**Authors note**: Um, yeah, this is unfinished. xP Thanks for reading! And I probably will have another chapter soon! It will also have more interaction with the reader, and Sealand might come to pester Britan... :3


End file.
